PvXwiki:Requests for Build Master Status/Ibreaktoilets
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for Build Master status. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Ibreaktoilets (talk • ) :User:Ibreaktoilets was promoted on May 14th, 2008 by User:Defiant Elements Will be the best Build Master on the wiki. — SkaKid 14:45, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:06, 3 May 2008 (EDT) Support #^ —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:00, 3 May 2008 (EDT) #should have been a BM a long time ago. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 15:02, 3 May 2008 (EDT) #No, Jay KayzZeecron 15:05, 3 May 2008 (EDT) #Shock Axe in PvE. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:12, 3 May 2008 (EDT) #Tab is one of the guys who undenyably knows alot about theorycraft wich works in practics, share ur moo with me, and my spelling ownz. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 17:20, 3 May 2008 (EDT) #knows far too much about GW for his own good. Also, one time he touched me and made me promise not to tell. Oops. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 17:36, 3 May 2008 (EDT) #Horribad BM, so I support. --20pxGuildof 17:40, 3 May 2008 (EDT) #While an impartial position in disputes isn't one of Tab's most prominent tendencies, I feel PvX will benefit with Tab as a BM. His knowledge and commendable level of activity puts Tab a bar above the rest. -Shen 10:54, 4 May 2008 (EDT) #No question [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']]eet 10:56, 4 May 2008 (EDT) #Moo. --71.229 11:17, 4 May 2008 (EDT) #Ska thinks he's better then me. That's pretty nasty. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 17:09, 4 May 2008 (EDT) #Troll or not, this toilet breaker deserves the BM status. - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 05:02, 7 May 2008 (EDT) #What Shen said. ~~ 06:32, 7 May 2008 (EDT) #He's gud. Smurf 11:32, 8 May 2008 (EDT) #Knows his theorycraft. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 10:18, 11 May 2008 (EDT) #He's better then me. Way better. How come he's not BM yet? —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 15:53, 12 May 2008 (EDT) Forgot to notice that i already voted, lol. Oppose # The reason I oppose Tab as BM is the same reason I would oppose myself as a BM. While we both know the game well enough, we're also trolls. It would not be in the best interests of the wiki if Tab was a BM just because of that whole troll factor. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 13:36, 4 May 2008 (EDT) #:I also troll, and still you did voted for me? —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 17:08, 4 May 2008 (EDT) #::You weren't as much of one back then. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 22:02, 4 May 2008 (EDT) #:::wtf grinh i meen srsly. trol dunt hav mch 2 du wit bein gud 8t bilds, nd newai his biga den u so go dy u fkin ltlle prik —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 22:04, 4 May 2008 (EDT) #::::i liek owh u takl --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 05:28, 12 May 2008 (EDT) # (your vote here) Neutral # any more the eviscerate executioners strike spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 21:56, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Skakid9090 Skakid9090